


Come Fly With Me

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Pilot Stannis, Private Jet, Wolf Pack 03/21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A short one shot of Stannis and Sansa featuring a cute little diner, a private plane and a life finally coming together.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	Come Fly With Me

Stannis landed their small plane at the tiny airport.He went through the post-landing procedures and Sansa smiled at him from the co-pilot seat as he finished.They finished parking and locking the plane as they disembarked.They made their way over to the little family-owned diner that was right next to the landing/parking section for the small planes and came in. 

“Sansa, Stannis.Great to see you again.” Ellyn said smiling at them.They went and sat at what they thought of as their booth. 

Stannis had been coming to the Little Bird’s Nest Diner for ages.They’d had their first date here after a beautiful, shorter, early morning flight from Storms’s End to Griffin’s Roost.They had a large breakfast together and both had an enjoyable meal together.Stannis had packed their lunch in the small refrigerator on the plane for later once they reached the small airport near the Rainwood.Sansa had loved seeing the Stormlands from the air and Stannis was an expert guide, telling her everything about the areas they were flying over.They had a charcuterie board with a variety of meats, cheeses and fruits with a bottle of sparkling water for lunch overlooking Shipbreaker Bay from a small park that was a short distance from the tiny air strip.The flight back to Storm’s End over Shipbreaker Bay was beautiful. 

They landed back at Storm’s End and Sansa kissed him once the plane was back in the hanger that he kept it in.He was stunned for a moment before he responded back.They made out in the cabin of the plane together for a little bit before he dropped her off at her apartment and went home himself both planning their next date. Both of their jobs kept them somewhat busy. Weekends were easier to get away for a bit and they often met for dinner or slept over one or the other’s place after dinner once they started sleeping together.After 2 weeks of that Stannis just asked her to move in with him. She did and they fell into a wonderful routine.They’d take the plane up about every other weekend or so and go back to the diner for breakfast and then on to wherever they were going from there.Ellyn had gotten to know them pretty well over that time. 

Stannis had proposed about 7 months after their first date, knowing that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.Sansa had accepted and suggested that they elope quietly with the family they wanted there.Stannis was enthusiastic for that option and they settled on a date a month later.The madness of the month of March for them was undeniable. Between wedding planning things and wrapping some projects up at work to accommodate their month-long absences it was crazy.It was a small event with only about 20 people there on the beach in Storm’s End. They started their honeymoon trip off with a stop at the Little Bird’s Nest Diner for breakfast before beginning their month long trip they were flying themselves around on.Ellyn had made them a small cake in celebration and they thanked her for her kindness.

Their honeymoon trip went perfectly and the month passed by quickly.Another few months and the anniversary of their first date saw them where they had first started, back at the diner across from one another.Stannis smiled at Sansa. 

“We’ll have to bring our little Baratheon here sometime after they’re here.”Sansa said smiling and sipping her tea. 

“We’ll have to make it a family tradition.”He said in agreement. 

And they did.All of their children, Stefan, Edward, Noah, Aiden and Cassandra all loved coming to the Little Bird’s Nest Diner. 


End file.
